The present invention relates generally to a substrate for a semiconductor package and a semiconductor package have the same.
Semiconductor device manufacturing technologies continue to develop, and as a result, semiconductor packages suitable for processing greater amounts of data in shorter periods of time are being disclosed in the art.
The manufacture of semiconductor packages is a multiple step process. For example, the process may include performing a manufacturing process for forming semiconductor chips on a wafer of silicon having high purity. Next, for example, a die sorting process for electrically inspecting the semiconductor chips may be performed. Thereafter, for example, a packaging process for packaging good quality semiconductor chips may be performed.
Recently, a chip scale package, which has a size corresponding to about 100% to 105% of the size of a semiconductor chip, and a stacked semiconductor package, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked on one another, have been developed.
The stacked semiconductor package has advantages in that it significantly increases the capacity for storing data. However, the stacked semiconductor package likely results in deteriorated data processing speed due to differences in speeds for processing the signals inputted to and outputted from the respective semiconductor chips included in the stacked semiconductor package.